The Sky and the Sea
by DaughterOfZeus394
Summary: When Percy is betrayed by his girlfriend, Annabeth, who will be there to help him? When he and Thalia get thrown on to a quest, with Annabeth coming to help them, what kind of drama will arise?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Do I even need to say? I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**SORRY IF THIS IS BAD, IT WAS A LOT BETTER, BUT THEN MY FREAKING COMPUTER DELETED IT ALL AND I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW IT WENT.**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV:**

I just made it back from a quest, one that was brought upon by Athena herself. And trust me, crawling through The Fields of Asphodel isn't my idea of 'fun'. It took a lot of convincing for Persephone not to turn me, a 'lowly demigod", into a flower. Anyways, I had to retrieve a spirit of one of Athena's children, and that it's self was not an easy task. But, for the hero of Olympus, (and the one who got him his throne back) Hades bent a few bars.

When I returned to Athena, she gave me the one thing I had been hoping for when I accepted the quest from the Goddess. Her blessing for me to propose to Annabeth, my girlfriend.

I had the ring hand crafted, a beautiful gold one with a diamond in the middle. I even had her name engraved on the inside of the since the end of The Battle of Manhattan, I've been anxiously awaiting to ask the Goddess of Wisdom's daughter to be my wife.

* * *

When I got to the Athena cabin, it was Malcolm, her half brother, who answered the door.

"Hey, Perce. Got back from the quest, I see. How'd it go?"

"Hi, Malcolm. Considering that Hades didn't fry me alive, I'm guessing pretty good," I chuckled. Malcolm gave a hearty laugh.

"Annabeth's on the beach, if you're looking for her," he said, pointing to the sea. I nodded my thanks, and fingered the ring box in my pocket, setting off to my father's domain.

* * *

As I walked along the sandy beach, I felt the ring getting heavy in my pocket. Was I making the right decision? Probably not. But, lately, Annabeth was growing distant. She wasn't spending a lot of time around me, not looking at me the same way. I had convinced myself that this ring would patch up any holes in our relationship. Now, I was getting second thoughts. But, as I saw Annabeth's blonde, curly hair, I knew that there was no turning back.

As the distance between us got shorter, I noticed another person sitting on the beach. Beside Wise Girl, was (at a closer inspection) Will Solace, son of Apollo.

Deep in my heart, I hoped that Annabeth and Will were just friends, until I heard Wise Girl say, "relax, Will. Percy doesn't get back from that quest until tomorrow. No, he didn't tell me what the quest was about." Then she leaned over and kissed him. Full on the mouth.

"Annabeth?" I asked, my voice threating to break.

"Percy! I-it's not what it looks like," she jumped about a foot in the air, Will releasing her, not looking me in the eyes.

"Then what was it Annabeth?" I asked with a humorless laugh. I could feel my heart breaking, shattering into a million little pieces.

"Seaweed b-"

"Save it Annabeth. Here's the ring I went on this quest to earn," I said, my voice cracking near the end, a few stray tears threatening to escape.

"You were going to propose?" she asked, her voice not above a whisper. I could see Annabeth's eyes glistening over, as she took the box from my hand.

I just nodded confirmation, and ran away. Ignoring the shouts of my name, of what could have been.

* * *

**END CHAPTER ONE.**

**How did you all like the first chapter of my fanfic? If I start getting readers (leave a review to tell me that you are reading it) I might do a sort of contest at the end of each chapter. **

**Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be used to cook pasta.**

**-DaughterOfZeus394 **

"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT I OWNED PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS? WELL, I DON'T. NOR HEROES OF OLYMPUS, IF SOMETHING FROM THERE COME UP.**

**A/N: Wow! 5 reviews, 5 favorites and nine follows! Thanks, guys! I will be doing a contest at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

I never meant to hurt Percy. He... just wasn't giving me what I wanted. I was planning to dump Will when Percy came back, but he just had to see me giving Will a good-bye kiss.

After Percy gave me the ring, I was heart broken. I chased after him, calling his name. That stupid Seaweed Brain didn't seem to want to forgive me. What, like he's never eyed up a girl behind my back, maybe giving her a quick kiss, sometimes more. I might never have seen him, but we all do it. No couple is perfect. But, then again, he was always so good to me. Always putting me first. worrying about me. He had even seen me flirting with Will once, but he never thought twice about it. Though, he might have just been too big of a Seaweed Brain to notice.

He went into his cabin, and locked the door. How dare he keep me out! Despite the frequent knocks on his door, he never acknowledged my presence. After waiting half- an- hour, I decided to just leave and try again at dinner.

* * *

**THALIA'S POV:**

I couldn't believe it. Artemis had taken me aside during the hunt, and told me how I had broken my oath. What did she mean by that? I could never love a boy, not after Luke. But, alas, she kindly took me to Camp Half-blood, and removed my immortality. When I asked her what she meant though, she just sighed and told me that I would know soon enough.

* * *

At dinner, I had to explain to many of my fellow campers why I was not sitting at the Artemis table. They all smiled at me, and I was told that I was always welcome at camp. This made me feel great that I had so many friends. The one presence that was missing was, Kelp Head. Yes, the one and only, Percy Jackson, was not at dinner.

I went to his cabin, and when I knocked on the door, I got no answer.

"Go away, Annabeth," Percy said. I was confused, was Percy mad at her?

"It's me, Thalia," I spoke softly. I heard some rusting, and I was greeted by Kelp Head's sea green eyes.

"Hey, Pinecone Face! Why are you here?" He asked, pulling me into a hug while I explained. He nodded in understanding, while I sat on his bed beside him.

"Why are you mad at Annabeth?" I asked, regretting the question when I felt him tense.

"We just broke up," he said, trying to keep himself composed.

"Why? That must have hurt her, you know that?" I was getting angry, but felt bad when I saw Percy's face darken.

"If she was hurt, she would go and find comfort in Will fucking Solace," he said.

"Percy, was she cheating on you?" I asked in a small voice. Would Annabeth really do that? At his nod, I felt my body go rigid, thinking, that bitch will pay...

* * *

**Okay, sorry for cursing, but I just thought it fit. Now, here is the contest.**

**Whoever can be the first to name what Rachael Elizabeth Dare used to kit Kronos is the eye with, gets the next chapter dedicated to them. **

**I would like to thank everyone that read my story, it really touched my heart.**

**Please review!**

**-DaughterOfZeus394**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Hmmm... Do you really believe that I own PJO? I didn't think so.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to CP1064 who answered my question first, and rider-84 who specified that it is a BLUE plastic hairbrush, not just a plastic hairbrush. I would also like to thank all my wonderful reviewers because all of their comments make me smile. And just people reading it. You guys are all really cool.**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV:**

After Thalia left to go find Annabeth, I immediately felt better, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Thalia could always do that for me. I thought about Annabeth's betrayal, the way that I still think that I love her. I could just picture her electric blue eyes, and the way that they shine when she talks to me.

Wait.

Annabeth's eyes are gray. Thalia has blue... Oh hell no. This isn't happening.

* * *

**THALIA'S POV:**

Poor Percy. Everyone knows that the guy was head over heels in love with Annabeth. Or maybe he still is, whatever. It doesn't bother me. Kind of.

Okay, I admit it. I have had just a small crush on Percy ever since he rescued me from the tree. But, Annabeth liked him first, so I let them be. Oh, how I wish I hadn't now. Speaking of the She-Devil, I see her now.

"Annabeth," I called. Her blonde head turned to me from her spot at the picnic tables. I noticed the tracks of tears down her cheeks, but oh well, she deserves it. I could feel myself fuming as a little smirk formed on her face.

"Hey, Thalia. Did you hear? Percy was cheating on me with some Aphrodite girl," she said, sounding a little too smug for my liking. If she had told me this twenty minutes ago, I would have believed her. But Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty. I knew better.

"Is that what you've been telling everyone? You lying bitch," I scolded, raising my voice slowly. "Everyone! Percy would never cheat on Annabeth, it was the other way around! Think about it! What is Percy's fatal flaw? _LOYALTY! _Have half a brain people!"

Annabeth just ducked her head in shame, probably just at the fact she's been caught, not even sad that she's broken Percy's heart. Stupid girl. But she stood up, and her face was red in anger.

"You don't know that, Grace," she raised her fist in anger-

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

I punched her. Okay? She made me angry. The fool was making me look bad in front of camp. The sad thing was, they looked like they believed her. I absolutely hate that girl's guts right now.

She held her node and ran off, coward.

Probably to go get help from Percy. Yeah, I saw her go into his cabin.

* * *

**PERCY'S POV:**

I was thinking about Thalia, when she herself burst in the door. She had blood running down her face.

"Thalia? What happened?" I asked. I took water from the cup beside me, and dabbed it on her nose. The blood stopped flowing.

"Ananbeth, that bitch, punched me," I exclaimed.

"Why would she do that?" I questioned, clearly confused.

"Why else? I made her look bad," Oh, that Thalia.

She looked so beautiful, the blood cleaned off her face, and her eyes sparkling in anger. The same ones I had been thinking about. For a whole twenty minutes.

Before I knew what I was doing, I lowered my head, and and almost brought my lips to hers. I wasn't sure. What if she just wanted to be friends? What if she slapped me? What if-

I was cut out of my thoughts by Thalia bringing our lips to meet.

At least now I'm pretty sure she didn't want to be just friends.

* * *

**Yay! They kissed! Next chapter, they will probably be thrown on the quest. BTW, I'm sorry for Annabeth being a little bit OOC. I do ship Percabeth, but Perlia is way better.**

**Trivia: What do the campers call Clarisse's spear, 'Maimer', behind her back?**

**Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames are for pasta. Yum.**

**-DaughterOfZeus394**


End file.
